


Alone time!

by Shakinnmovin



Series: Juggie and Betty- Married life is a whole different ball game. [4]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 03:30:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11569392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shakinnmovin/pseuds/Shakinnmovin
Summary: Jughead and Betty Jones move into Hal and Alice's house along with their 4 kids. Alone time is scarce but once they do get some private time...watch out!Comments appreciated and very much coveted. :)





	1. Chapter 1

Betty walked out of her bathroom. A pale yellow towel wrapped around her head and another wrapped around her body. "Juggie- did you take the kids to preschool?"

Jughead was sitting on the bed, legs crossed at the ankle and typing busily on his laptop. "Humm," Jughead looked up. "I took the boys to preschool and your mom wanted to take Juliet to the park. She wanted to take her to the new train park across town. I don't think Juliet would care but your mom looked excited."

Betty walked to the dresser to get ready for the day. Luckily it was Wednesday. The one day of the week that she was kid-free in the morning and didn't work until noon. "Where's Dad?"

"He's at the newspaper. He wanted to double check some articles before it goes to print." Normally Jughead opened the office and worked mornings but Hal was being extra nitpicky so he told Jughead to take the morning off. Jughead continued to look at his wife. "You know we are totally alone in the house. I don't think that's happened since we moved in."

Betty turned to Jughead and gave him a smile. They both were very grateful to Betty's parents for allowing them to stay there for the year while Jughead got his book published. Alice Cooper was the one to make the suggestion. Betty was hesitant to take her up on the offer but Jughead felt that Alice was being sincere. She really wanted to bond with her daughter again. She also spoilt all four grandchildren like crazy. Hal wasn't any better. He loved taking the kids out to baseball and football games and filling them with junk food.

"Alone?" Betty got up and dropped her towel dramatically.

Jughead closed the laptop and jumped out of bed. In less than a second, he was pulling his wife into his arms. She giggled just as he covered her mouth with his and started to suck on her lower lip. His hands ran up and down Betty's slightly damp and very naked body. 

Betty threw her arms around Jughead's neck and moaned as his tongue touched hers. She removed the flannel shirt he was wearing and raised her foot to push down Jughead's jogger pants. 

Jughead moved to Betty's throat and nipped it. She leaned back to give him better access to the smooth skin. His hands found their way to Betty's thighs and yanked upward. A small jump and Betty wrapped her long legs around Jughead's waist.

Walking a few steps backward, Jughead pushed Betty against the bedroom wall. He nuzzled his nose again her neck, jaw and moved up to her lips again. They looked at each other, blue meaning green. "Hello, Mrs. Jones." He ran his hand through her damp, blonde hair. "You are looking extra sexy today."

Betty laughed and pushed her fingers through Jughead's dark hair. It was so soft and smooth. Recently, she had spotted a few strands of gray and told him how distinguished he looked. He was not happy with Betty's discovery and started to exercise and eat an occasional salad to slow down the aging process. 

Betty could feel his manhood, press against her core. She started to move her hips and reached between them to touch his length. 

"Not yet. I want to devour you, slowly and all morning long." Jughead rested his lips on the place where her neck met her shoulder. He licked the skin. Normally, it was salty but since Betty just had a bath, she tasted like nothing. But she smelt like lavender from her soap. Jughead took a deep breath and carried Betty to the bed. He unceremoniously dropped her on the blue paisley comforter. She bounced slightly and Jughead admired her breasts as it jiggled. She pulled the wet towel off of her head, throwing it to the floor. 

Betty laughed and pulled Jughead to her by his shoulders. His mouth was hot and wet on hers. She moaned and rotated her hips. She felt his erect penis bumping her inner thigh. She pulled her lips from his with a slight move of her face and licked his jaw. His warm breath hit the side of her cheek and then he moved down her body. He captured a pink nipple in his mouth, biting down gently.

A moan escaped Betty's throat. "Babe, don't stop." She could feel wetness pool her core. Her hands found their way back to his hair. Her nails scraped his scalp. Her knees came and held on to his side.

With a proud smirk, Jughead moved to the other breast. Betty gasped as the cool air hit the recently abandoned wet nipple. Betty's hands continued to massage Jughead's scalp. She arched her back as Jughead continued to tease, suck and bite her breasts. He moved lower, kissing the hot skin of her stomach and then proceeded down until he touched Betty's clitoris. His tongue licked the sensitive nub. One finger went into her clit and bent slightly touching the spot that radiated pleasure through Betty's body.

Betty's moaned louder. Jughead looked up for a second, Betty's eyes were closed but her mouth made a perfect O as she enjoyed Jughead's attention to her.

Her eyes flicked open when Betty realized that Jughead had stopped licking her.

"What?" Betty lifted her head and smiled, one eyebrow arched sexually.

"Scream for me, Betts." Jughead begged.

"We are at my parent's house. There is no way I am screaming." Betty objected.

"Fine," Jughead removed his finger and started to get up from his kneeling position on the floor.

"Juggie," Betty whined trying to push her husband back down.

"You know what you have to do," Jughead said playfully.

"Do something worth screaming for then?" Betty retorted.

"Challenge accepted," Jughead dove back to lick Betty and pushed two fingers into her clit. Betty arched her back and let out a cry. 

"Oh, Juggie. Just like that, baby." 

Jughead continued to lick and finger her. His other hand moved between the mattress and her body, squeezing her ass. The soft pads of his fingers dug into the flesh. 

"She's so perfect,"Jughead thought. Feeling her writhe, he felt an overwhelming sense of pride. She was his. Completely and forever.

"Ah!" Betty breathed out and Jughead's tongue licked faster. his rough tongue on her smooth folds was bringing out intense sensations of pleasure. His fingers were merciless as it moved in and out of her, curling slightly to maximize pleasure. 

With one final scream of his name, Betty released herself onto his fingers. The hot liquid poured over but instead on stopping, Jughead moved both hands to Betty's hips and lowered his mouth to lick her dry. She tasted like honey with a tinge of salt.

"Did you hear that?" Jughead asked suddenly as he raised his head from between Betty's legs. He stared at the door and frowned, trying to concentrate on the noise he heard.

Betty heard the front door slam and footsteps on the front steps. "Fuck."

Jughead and Betty got up and peered out the window to see Hal running from the house, hands covering his ears as he jumped into the car. He started the engine and zooms out of the driveway.

"Oops!" Jughead said. "Maybe Hal hadn't left for the office yet."

Betty slapped Jughead's chest with the back of her hand. "Oh my God! My dad just heard us having sex. Extremely loud, dirty sex."

Jughead looked at Betty with a smile on his face. " Maybe he didn't hear us. He was just covering his ears because of the cold and the running helps with his circulation."

"Cold! It's mid-July and there is nothing wrong with his circulation," Betty rolled her eyes at Jughead. She pursed his lips and turned away from the window. She went to pick up her towel, wrapping it around herself. She sat on the bed and bit her lower lip. "That's the most embarrassing thing that's ever happened to me."

"Worse than Ronnie walking in on us at Reggie's wedding?" Jughead questioned still looking out the window.

"Way worse." Betty continued to bit her lip almost drawing blood.

"Yeah," Jughead agreed. He ran a hand through his hair. "Worse than Josh..."

"Yes. Yes Yes. Oh my God, Yes," Betty said exasperatedly. "Worse than Josh asking why we shower together in front of everyone during Thanksgiving. Worse than my mother arranging my lingerie drawer, worse than my nursing cloth slipping in front of Archie while I was feeding the twins and couldn't put the cloth back..."

"There's a lot of embarrassing moments in your life, Betts." Jughead interrupted as he turned away from the window. He knelt in front of Betty trying to calm her down. He placed a hand on her knee and made circles with his thumb.

"Maybe we can act like we didn't see him running out of the house," Betty said thoughtfully. She was nervously tapping her feet against the floor.

"You're a bad liar and you blush easily," Jughead pointed out cooly. Case in point, Betty's red cheeks.

"You think he'll tell mom?" Betty asked. Her green eyes looked worriedly at Jughead. 

"He's a guy first. He's not going to be that freaked out. Trust me on this."

Betty jumped as both their phones on the bedside table buzzed. Jughead reached out and looked at the incoming message. 

"I was wrong. Yup. He did. He told your mom. No offense but your dad is so not a guy's guy. She is calling a family meeting tonight after the kids go to bed," Jughead said looking at his phone.

"Fuck. Fuck. FUCK. Eight months! The deal was twelve. We can't afford to leave now," Betty looked at Jughead as he gives her a disagreeing look. "Fine! I'm lying. We can afford to leave but the kids are so happy here and we need the help. Well, I need the help. It's not easy working full time and with 4 kids plus now that you have an actual release date for the book, you will have to travel..." Betty continued to ramble.

"Hey! Calm down," Jughead said placing both hands on her shoulders to try and soothe her. "They aren't going to kick us out. They might lay some ground rules or something..."

Betty buried her face in her hands. "Argh! Ground rules! Like I'm 16 again," She flops back on the bed and Jughead's hands fall to her knees. "Maybe I deserve to get kicked out."

Jughead continues to move his hands up and down Betty's thighs. After a few seconds of silence, Jughead tells Betty, "You know the house is definitely empty now. Do you want to....?"

Betty lifts up her head and looks at Jughead. Her glare was angry. "Are you being serious?"

Jughead shrugs innocently. "I'm guessing your answer is no then?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alice has surprising news for the Jones couple and Hal continues to be uncomfortable.

Her palms were sweaty as she sat at the kitchen table. Betty was waiting for Jughead to join her and her parents. Alice Cooper was happily talking about Juliet’s 1st birthday party and all the ideas she had for the party. Hal was quietly standing by the sink, alternating between smiling at his wife and looking at a nonexistent spot on the ceiling just above Betty’s head. He was avoiding looking at his youngest daughter and Betty was glad. She wouldn’t know how to react if their eyes met. 

“Sorry. Jack and Jeremy were extra rambunctious today. Like someone hopped them on sugar,” Jughead said as he hurried into the kitchen and pulled up a chair next to Betty. He gave Hal a wry smile and Hal returned it with a toothy one. 

“You can’t not have cotton candy at a baseball game. You just can’t. Peanuts, Hotdogs and Cotton Candy- That’s the order. The Cooper family junk food trail at a baseball game order,” Hal justified his actions to his son-in-law punctuating every word with a back slap on one hand to the palm of the other. He crossed his legs at the ankle as he continued to stand by the sink, shaking his head and the idiocrasy of one Jughead Jones.

“HAL! You know the boys can’t have sugar after 4:00 pm. Sometimes, you just don’t listen to specific instructions,” Alice Cooper said as she pulled a chair to sit beside Betty. She rolled her eyes and mumbled under her breath, "Men! They do as they please.”

Hal’s face said it all. He knew the rules but following it was something else. He spoilt the twins like crazy and their big, gray pleading eyes melted his heart every time. They looked so much like Betty that it was hard to be stern. No one could ever pry it out of him but he had a special soft spot for Josh. The kid was hyperactive just like him at that age. He was waiting for the day when he could take him to the great lakes to fish. Just the two of them and the wilderness. He glanced at Jughead. Maybe, he could join them too. He was fond of the raven haired husband of his youngest child.

“Sit down, Hal,” Alice said as she pushed the chair next to her with her foot. 

As Hal lowered himself to the chair, Jughead blurted out to Alice, much to Betty’s surprise, “We have really enjoyed living here. You are so gracious and, the boys love you so much. Juliet loves you too and I know she’s been crying more than usual but the pediatrician assured us that it’s a phase and something called separation anxiety. I know we have been tripping over each other for the past eight months but we can try to adjust schedules to accommodate everyone.” He looked at a surprised Alice and Betty.

“Thank you, Jug-head for that …whatever that was,” Alice said confused as she rotated her hand in front of Jughead. “Actually, Hal and I…”

“We are so sorry, mom. Jughead and I didn’t know…” Betty said as she placed a hand over Alice’s hand giving it a squeeze.

Hal cleared his throat loudly interrupting Betty. “Honey, your mother doesn’t know…” He avoided looking at his daughter but ran a hand through his thinning hair as he again looked at the non-existent spot on the ceiling.

“Oh!” Betty said relieved. She looked at her mom and asked nonchalantly. “You were saying?”

“I have no idea what’s happening here,” Alice said as she pointed a finger to her daughter, Jughead and finally her husband, “but whatever it is, you need to get over it or let me know what the hell happened.”

“I’ll tell you tonight, Alice. It’s not kitchen conversation,” Hal said shifting in his chair. “Tell the kids the news.”

“Fine! As Jughead said, we’ve been tripping over each other. Your dad and I were speaking to Fred…”

“Fred as in Fred Andrews?” Betty interrupted. “The guy who you loathe.” 

“Don’t be so dramatic. I don’t loathe him,” Alice said wistfully. “I just try to avoid him so that I don’t get to the point of loathing him. Anyway, back to the subject, Fred was telling us that he would be able to bump the rear of the house.”

“Bump the rear of the house?” Betty repeated.

“We would like a master bedroom downstairs with a bath for your father and myself. I know we’re not old now but we will be and climbing the stairs might not be the most conducive to our aging knees.”

“Conducive to your aging knees?” Betty repeated again. She looked lost. Her brows furrowed as if she couldn’t quite understand the words coming out of her mother’s mouth.

“What is wrong with you? You’re repeating everything and it’s getting quite annoying, Elizabeth.” Alice said exasperatedly as she eyed her daughter suspiciously. “What is going on here? Hal?”

Alice turned her entire body to face her husband. “Care to tell me what happened to make three normally well-articulated adults act like, quite frankly, stoned teenagers.” Alice gasped loudly and covered her mouth with both hands, “Is that it? Are you stoned? Did you,” pointing her index finger at Jughead, “bring back pot brownies?”

“No,” Jughead said, his eyes wide open and looking like a terrified child caught with their hand in the cookie jar. “I didn’t do anything. Well, technically I did,” he shrugged his shoulders and throwing up his hands in surrender. “But not that. I didn’t do that.” He was slightly offended that Alice accused him of bringing pot brownies to the house.

“Hal?” Alice asked Hal.

“Mom, dad heard Juggie and I having sex this morning,” Betty said in a hurry. 

“Oh!” Alice said simply.

“I’m sorry, mom.”

“Me too, Alice,” Jughead said solemnly.

“Is that it?” Alice asked slightly annoyed. She thought it was something much more sinister after all this was Riverdale.

Betty and Jughead looked at each other and then at Alice like she had two heads. Hal continued to look at the ceiling.

“You know what’s worse than your parents hearing you have sex? Your daughter walking in on you right in the middle of her parents having sex.”

“Betty? You?” Jughead asked looking at his wife.

“Not her. Polly,” Alice said rolling her eyes. “I swear that girl was never right after that.”

“Oh, my gosh, mom! When did that happen?” Betty asked relieved. Her mom was taking it much better than she had hoped.

“She was around eight years old. I don’t think she knew what she was walking into until years later. Right, Hal?”

“Stop looking at me, people. Look away. I can’t look at anyone,” Hal said irritably who had stopped looking at the ceiling and placed his forehead on the kitchen table. “My neck aches.” He massaged it with his hand.

“Stop being a baby, Hal,” Alice said slapping Hal’s arm gently. “Betty has 4 kids. Where did you think they came from? Immaculate conception,” Alice admonished.

“A father can only wish,” Hal mumbled. Jughead snickered which earned him a dirty look from Hal.

“Now back to the business at hand. What do you both think?” Alice asked eagerly.

“About the remodeling? I like the idea but this is your home. I hate the idea of daddy and you being banished to the back of the house.” Betty said carefully.

“Oh Elizabeth,” Alice said. “You need the space. God knows- I need the space. We can add two more bedrooms to the first floor. That way the boys can each have their own room and Juliet’s room can have a larger closet. That one-year old girl has more shoes than me”

“Then, stop buying her shoes, mom. She has three different blue shoes.” Betty said as she removed her hair from its hair clip. She pushed her hand to the back of her head and ruffled the hair.

“They’re turquoise, periwinkle and aqua, I swear Elizabeth, it’s like you were raised in a barn. Not everyone can wear black combat boots everywhere they go,” Alice raised an eyebrow at Jughead and he had the grace to give her an embarrassed smile.

“Give us a couple of days to think about it, Alice.” Jughead said. “This is a lot to digest.”

Betty nodded at Jughead in agreement and turned to her mother. “Thanks for thinking about this mom. We’ll let you know soon.”

“Come on Hal. You can tell me what happened this morning,” Alice said as she dragged her husband to bed. “Goodnight kids and switch off the lights downstairs before you head on up.”

“So, what do you think?” Betty asked Jughead once the footsteps of her parents ceased as they reached the upper floor. Her green eyes looking for answers on his face.

“This was supposed to be temporary,” Jughead said cautiously. “And if we do this, it’s going to be permanent.”

Betty suddenly felt warm under her shirt. This was going to be a huge change but she couldn’t help but think how helpful her parents were being. “I want our friends to have full reign to come and go as they please. I know these past few months have been especially tough on Kevin and Cheryl feeling like they need to pass “Mama Cooper”, Betty made air quotes as she said the last two words, “to get to us or the kids.”

“You’re right. Separate entrances, separate everything. Our kids need permission from us before they go over and same goes for your parents.” Jughead said. He leaned back in his chair and let out a deep breath.

“And we need to contribute financially,” Betty said. “Then this will feel like a partnership and not an obligation."

“Of course. We pay for 1/2 the construction,” Jughead said.

“Did we just agree on living 10 feet from my parents?” Betty asked looking at Jughead.

Jughead smiled and leaned over to give Betty a kiss on her forehead. “You know, I’ve never had a stable family life. Almost absentee grandparents, sick father, and a runaway mother. This is all I’ve dreamed of for me, for us and for the kids. It’s going to be an adjustment. A huge one but I think it will be worth it. I can help Fred out during the weekends. We can hire an actual architect so that the resale value would be good.”

Betty nodded. She placed her elbow on the table and rested her face against her open palm. “Never thought I’d come back here. All my life I thought I’d escape. Then we went to New York and still life dragged us back here. Not just us, but the entire gang. Funny how life works.”

“A Jones boy getting a Cooper girl and living in her house,” Jughead said. “I have definitely moved up.”

“Bed?” Betty asked as she got up to switch off the lights in the kitchen.

“Bed! I’m exhausted and no hanky-panky either. Your dad is still in shock.”

“Who says hanky-panky anymore?” Betty checked the door lock and held out her hand to her husband.

Jughead took Betty’s hand and they ascended the stairs together. Halfway through, they were greeted by a surprising sound.

“Hahaha!” Alice’s loud laughter floated all the way to where the couple was standing. 

Betty and Jughead stopped, look at each other blushing and continued to climb the stairs. “I’m never screaming for you again, Juggie.”

“Never going to ask you to, babe,” Jughead replied. “We are just going to have to gag you the next time you get all frisky.”

“You aren’t exactly quiet, you know.”

“Quieter than you.”

Betty lifted an eyebrow as she entered their bedroom. “Want to see who will be quieter right now?” She gave her husband a sultry look as he closed their bedroom door. She bit a lower lip and unzipped the gray and blue paisley dress she was wear. It puddled around her feet. 

Jughead stared at Betty's matching pink bra and panty set. “Do you have no self-control, woman?” Jughead said as he felt his own body losing control.

Betty turned around and wiggled her bottom before slipping in between the sheets. “Not when it comes to you,” She answered coyly. 

Jughead pulled off his shirt over his head and proceeded to unbutton his pants, taking a few steps towards Betty.

“You might want to lock the door,” Betty said. “We don’t want to scar our children like my parents did to poor Polly.”

Click. Jughead locked the door and jumped into bed. Giggles followed by moans filled the room and, like promised, wasn’t heard anywhere else in the house.

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic is part of a series-Juggie and Betty- Married life is a whole different ball game. Can be read alone but would make more sense if you read it in the order that the fanfics were published.


End file.
